Recent advancements in the field of multimedia technology have led to development of various methods and techniques to encode various types of metadata (such as subtitles, commentary, citations, or emotion tags) in media content (such as a movie, a game, or other audio-video content). In a conventional system, a user may tag media content with emotion tags at various timestamps of the media content. The user may manually tag the media content at various timestamps based on input received from a production team (e.g., directors, cinematographers, composers, creators, and editors) of the media content. The production team may identify certain portions of the media content as interesting points using the manually tagged emotional tags in the media content. The production team may use the interesting points of the media content to generate a preview of media content (such as a movie trailer or a game trailer of the media content). In certain scenarios, the user may tag the media item at erroneous timestamps. In such scenarios, the interesting points of the media content, identified by the production team, may be erroneous. Further, interesting points that are assumed to elicit a certain emotional response may differ from the actual response received from an audience.
In certain scenarios, gauging an audience response in real time may find application in media or gaming industry, where the success of the media content is driven by how much the audience felt connected or engaged with the consumed media content. Currently, methods used to gauge an audience response are survey based, where a certain audience may be selected and their response may be collected manually or using certain devices, such as a camera. However, there are many challenges associated with manual or automated gauging of the audience response. For example, the audience may continue to respond (or elicit a same emotion) to a scene after the scene is already viewed. This may cause inaccurate estimation of an audience response for a subsequent scene.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.